User talk:ZunaLegend
Welcome Welcome to the Nerf Wiki, ZunaLegend! Thanks for your edit to the Platinum Bow page. We hope you stick around to further help the wiki. For rules, help on editing, how things should be layed out, read the Guidelines, Article Layout guide, and Manual of Style. Other suggested reading are the reviewing rules for products. For more help and an idea of what we're up to, check out the Community Portal and forum! If you have any questions, feel absolutely free to message one of the site staff. Thank you for helping us! Pedroh1999 (talk) 02:29, November 23, 2018 (UTC) Copypasta Hi, I'm ZunaLegend, real name Alex Orellano (You can refer to me as ZL, AO, Zuna, or Alex). I am currently a middle-class Filipino-American student in California, America, who likes video games, and Nerf blasters. My (to be exact, my brother's) first blaster was a Recon CS-6. I got into the Nerf community and hobby in 2018 and have not been in a single Nerf event. However, I do wish to become a bureaucrat for the wiki, like JetCell. I'm currently on hiatus, but feel free to message me on my talk page, and I can send you some contact information. I'd like to see video evidence of your claim regarding the DoubleBreach and crummy darts firing two at a time. This is only proper in a wiki article... Mojo1970 (talk) 04:17, November 24, 2018 (UTC) ok... look at coop772's youtube vid on the double breach. then skip to the firing demo, you'll see it. ZunaLegend (talk) 08:35, November 24, 2018 (UTC) Do not remove blasters from a Series that have been confirmed to be in the series Please undo your recent Edits on Blasters like the Thunderblast and put them back into the “N Strike” category because that’s what they are classified into by the wiki and they are not part of the Elite line(the original series may be DISCONTINUED But it’s not DEAD) Bigshock1134 (talk) 18:40, January 28, 2019 (UTC)BigShock1134Bigshock1134 (talk) 18:40, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Toys’r us help If you are planning on getting toys’r us products,just head on over to Canada (Vancouver if possible so you can meet me =D). We have toys’r us aplenty over in my neck of the woods. And you’ll get a break from Trump. THE LITTLE BI(take two) a break from the walking trash can you call trump (just kidding you can support whoever you want) Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 23:24, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Be careful Hey, Zuna. I know you are angry and stuff- even at me, apparently, but please. I've seen you threatening BigP, and as Elliott said, poking the bear on various situations. And MAN, it was pretty harsh. I didn't really want to do this, but saying you'll rip people's tongues out is... Well, bad. If BigP felt threatened, I gotta do something about it. Be careful, dude. I would hate to take any action against you, but if needed, I won't hesitate. Keep your peace. For real. "P͕̬͐ēd͇̘͡r̡̿͐o̵h̵̟̺""1̵͈̚9́9̸͂9̽̐͒ 02:21, February 5, 2019 (UTC) RE: I’ll “keep my peace” Tongue ripping,huh? Well,turns out your NOT on top of this and that. It’s a slippery slope,kid. Be carful. Therealmaplesyrup (talk) 16:15, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Message Oopsie. Another threatening message implying that I’m “cutting people’s throats”. Better watch out. I’m gonna leave it at that now. Stay syrupy! -therealmaplesyrup. (talk) 02:40, February 7, 2019 (UTC) RE:Syrup is underage I've contacted Fandom, so we will have to wait and see. [[User:Cerrwiden|'Cerrwiden']] (talk) 06:37, March 9, 2019 (UTC) Giving away stuff I make custom Nerf guns for people all over the world. I offered that TSOL to anybody that wanted it because I'm not attached to it. It doesn't work very well. And honestly, I just wanted to call Syrup's bluff because I knew he was all talk and no action. Punk-ass kid. But look, I'm not going to spend my own money to send my own blasters to other people. That doesn't make sense. Would you box up one of your Nerf blasters and pay to send it to me for free ??? No, you probably wouldn't. My offer still stands. If you want the modded TSOL I'll be happy to send it to you. But you've got to meet me half way and pay for the shipping. It's really just that simple. No hard feelings either way. ElliottW 20:45, March 10, 2019 (UTC) RE: About Water Warfare Yes, Nerf gets special treatment because it is technically Super Soaker is now a Nerf branded product. As such, we also list pre-Nerf Super Soakers on here. Non-Nerf stuff, such as X-Shot or Buzz Bee water blasters shouldn't be listed on here. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style Joke about your style So I've noticed that your user page has a black and white photos style. May I suggest a joke? What's up? Demon2 (talk) 03:27, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Urgent message Hello Zuna. I have never chatted with you, but here is an urgent message: I believe Therealmaplesyrup has created apuppet account that could still be active. It needs to be brought to attention to a admin. I have already contacted jetcell on this subject. Please can you ivestigate. The person has fought with you in the past. Before he got blocked, he noted that he will never be gone as a threat . Thank you for your attention. --Anomynous Nice joke, but I'm aiming for a total of 10,000 edits. What's up? Demon2 (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2019 (UTC) 14:41, March 26, 2019 (UTC) compliment I could. That would actually work. btw, I really don't know. I'm trying to figure out something. but, why do you keep putting on a owo face on your posts? What's up? Demon2 (talk) 14:34, March 21, 2019 (UTC) 23:40, March 28, 2019 (UTC) Spam on the forums This is getting a little out of hand. Please do not spam the forums. Not only are the nonsense "yup", "k", "owo", et cetera replies clogging up threads, Monkey and your spamming derailed one of Bigshock's threads. We do have rules about how the forums should be treated at the Code of Conduct, which I highly recommend you give a second read to re-familiarize yourself with them. If this continues, I will be handing out an official warning, so please, don't spam. Jet (Talk ) - Reference links: Wiki Guidelines Wiki Code of Conduct Manual of Style